1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective improvement on a collapsible umbrella, in particular, to a retrieving structure adapted for a protective device in a collapsible umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas are used in everyday life. There is a kind of auto-folding umbrella that automatically open and close via a button. However, the automatic operation of umbrella is merely activated on umbrella ribs; that is to say, the retrieving of the umbrella support still requires manual compressing. When in operation, if the manual compressing by a user is not completely executed at a single try, unexpected accidents can happen.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2a, 2b, 3a, 3b, 3c, and 3d show three substantial embodiments of the existing techniques with their security concerns. Wherein, FIG. 1 shows a first embodiment of the conventional techniques. FIGS. 2a and 2b offer a second embodiment of the conventional techniques with the cross-sectional views respectively showing a retrieving state in FIG. 2a and an opening state in FIG. 2b of an umbrella base. FIGS. 3a to 3d offer a third embodiment of the conventional techniques with the cross-sectional views respectively showing an opening state in 3a and a retrieving state in 3c of an umbrella base, as well as with the side cross-sectional views respectively showing 3a and 3c in 3b and 3a. Accordingly, the umbrella base 10 of the conventional techniques provides with a driving member (the driving member in FIG. 1 adopts a slippery block 64, in FIG. 2 adopts a sleeve 8, and in FIG. 3 adopts a slippery block 64), a pulley tackle 62, a clockwork spring 66, a clutch (in FIGS. 1 and 2 adopts a clutch disc 63, and in FIG. 3 adopts a ratchet 9), and a clutch spring (in FIGS. 1 and 2 adopts a clutch spring 631, and in FIG. 3 adopts a spring sheet 91). A driving cord 65 is fixed to the pulley tackle 62. One end of the driving cord 65 penetrates a space 67 defined on the base 10 for connecting to an upper accommodation. The pulley tackle 62 assists the clockwork spring 66 in storing energy while the pulley tackle 62 rotates clockwise. Whereas, when the driving cord 65 is slackened, the clockwork spring 66 would drive the pulley tackle 62 rotating counterclockwise, and the driving cord 65 could be retracted. Moreover, the clutch spring would further propel the clutch, so that the pulley tackle 62 could be tightly pressed. A one-way rotating device is disposed between the clutch and the pulley tackle 62. By the cooperation of the clutch and the pulley tackle 62, the driving cord 65 would be solely retracted by the pulley tackle 62; namely, the driving cord 65 would not be loosened. Alternatively, the driving member and the clutch could optionally contact with each other in different states of the umbrella. Namely, when the umbrella is opened, the driving member would engage with the clutch, so that the clutch would depart from the pulley tackle 62, from which the driving cord 65 would be free. In contrast, when the umbrella is closed, a buckle 54 would set the driving member free, so that the driving member would thence stop compressing the clutch. Accordingly, the clutch would densely engage with the pulley tackle 62 via the clutch spring. Also, by means of the one-way rotating device disposed between the pulley tackle 62 and the clutch, the support could merely move along the retracting direction; thus a stretching movement is unable to be accomplished. Therefore, the potential danger can be avoided. The driving cord 65 connects to the upper accommodation via the space 67 defined in the base, the driving cord 65, the exterior base, and the upper accommodation are all outwardly exposed to the outside. As a result, the driving cord 65 is vulnerable, and the preferred efficiency of the umbrella is not achieved. Moreover, the exposed driving cord 65 also facilely entangles itself with other objects of the umbrella.